Lucy
by Scribitur Ad Narrandum
Summary: Gibbs ne connaissait vraiment pas ce côté-là de son plus jeune agent. [McGibbs]
1. 00 - Notes et RaR

**Titre****:** Lucy

**Auteur****:** Uld Ases

**Couples/Personnages****:** McGee/Gibbs

**Public****:** G

**Déni****:** Je ne possède pas NCIS

**Avertissements****:** Aucun

**Sommaire****:** Gibbs ne connaissait vraiment pas ce côté-là de son plus jeune agent

**Notes****:** Alternate Universe

**Beta(s)****:** Aucun

**Graphique(s)****:** Voir profil

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Réponses aux reviews<span>_**

_IZNOO_

_OMG!J'adore. Je m'y attendais pas. Mais j'ai hâte de lire la suite . Bientôt j'espère ?!_

_ BY IZNOO_

Je te remercie Iznoo. J'y travaille, sur la suite :)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Merci pour le favori!<span>_**

IZNOO

pyreneprincesse

Sabby78

sweet7752

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Notes de l'auteur<span>_**


	2. 01 - Lucy McGee

Tony regardait avec amusement son collègue se disputer au téléphone avec quelqu'un, apparemment une femme. Le prénom Brittany était une bonne preuve qui appuyait cette thèse. Et vu le nombre de fois que McGee l'avait prononcé depuis deux minutes, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ait pu comprendre de travers. Le jeune agent reposa le combiné avec hargne et respira profondément. Tony allait ouvrir la bouche quand le bleu parla

« N'y pense même pas Dinozzo ! » Il reprit le téléphone et appela quelqu'un.

« Clarisse ? Ouais c'est Tim, tu as les papiers ? Oui, oui elle est là, tu peux les apporter ? Merci. » Tony se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. McGee avait l'air abattu.

Gibbs regarda son plus jeune agent et fut inquiet. Qui que cette Brittany fut, elle avait évidemment une relation étroite, pas amicale, avec le jeune génie du MIT. Le fait qu'il appelle pour des papiers, du service juridique vraisemblablement, le rendit plus nerveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme que Gibbs savait du service juridique, une sorte de bimbo blonde et la plus jolie petite fille qu'ait jamais vue Gibbs, en dehors de sa propre fille Kelly. La petite fille courut vers Tim.

« Papa ! » Le jeune homme ouvrit ses bras et embrassa sa fille. Dire que Tony et Gibbs furent surpris était encore loin de la vérité. Ils pouvaient cependant entendre les deux jeunes femmes argumenter.

« Vous devez signer ces papiers, Miss Brown. »

« Je ne signerais rien ! Avec votre argot stupide, vous pourriez me faire signer n'importe quoi ! »

« Miss Brown, je vous assure que 'renonciation des droits parentaux' signifie juste que vous renoncez à tous les droits et privilèges d'être la mère de la jeune Lucy. » Brittany fit la moue, mais finit par acquiescer, au grand soulagement de Clarisse et Tim.

« Tant que ça me débarrasse du moustique. » Lucy se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son père.

« Lucy est aussi ta fille Brittany. »

« Plus maintenant ! Jack et moi, on veut vivre sans entrave ! Ce qui signifie : pas d'enfants ! Elle est toute à toi maintenant ! Tu te plaignais de jamais la voir, tu vas l'avoir tous les jours sur le dos maintenant Tim. » Sans un regard en arrière, Brittany sortit du siège du NCIS.

« Papa. » gémit doucement la fillette.

« Ah, ma puce, je suis si content que tu sois là. Je vais te présenter à mes coéquipiers et à mon patron, ça va ? » La petite fille acquiesça.

« Ca c'est Clarisse Standford, elle travaille au département juridique. » La jeune femme sourit à la petite fille qui le lui rendit.

« Le brun au sourire idiot, c'est Tony. Je t'ai parlé de lui. »

« Salut, jolie mademoiselle. »

« Salut. » Lucie se tourna vers son père. « Est-ce que c'est lui qui se vante tout le temps de ses amoureuses ? » Toute l'équipe sourit.

« Oui ma chérie, c'est lui. »

« Mamie a dit quelque chose pour ça… C'est un… » Tony décida de l'aider.

« Casanova ? Don Juan ? Bourreau des cœurs ? » Lucy le regarda en disant.

« C'est ça ! » Tony sourit. « Baratineur ! » Le sourire de Tony s'effaça et Ziva rit ouvertement.

« Maman McGee a tout compris ! » Même Gibbs avait laissé échapper un rire. Tony se rapprocha de la petite blonde.

« Non ma chérie, bour-reau-des-cœurs. Quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de charmes et plein de chéries. »

« Je sais ce que c'est bourreau des cœurs et non, Mamie a dit, ba-ra-ti-neur. Tout dans la bouche et rien dans le pantalon. » Ziva rit plus fort et Gibbs se promit de rencontrer cette Mme McGee, il l'aimerait, à coup sûr. Tim soupira.

« Je vais devoir surveiller ce que ma mère t'enseigne. » Tony alla bouder dans un coin mais sourit de nouveau quand Lucy lui fit un câlin.

« Voici Ziva. » La petite fille enlaça la jeune israélienne et elle demanda si elle était d'accord pour lui enseigner sa langue maternelle. Ziva lui répondit qu'elle serait honorée.

« Lucy, voici mon chef d'équipe : Gibbs. »

« Salut Boss ! » L'homme sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Salut Lucy. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec Abby. La petite fille gloussa.

« McGeeMcGeeMcGee ! » La jeune gothique arriva en courant vers eux. « Quand allais-tu me dire que ta fille était arrivée ? » Elle vit la petite fille dans les bras de Gibbs. « Elle est trop mignonne ! Salut ! Je suis Abby ! »

« Je suis Lucy. » Elle regarda la jeune gothique et la trouva gentille. Une voix masculine se fit entendre.

« J'ai cru apercevoir un petit lutin par ici. »

« Oncle Léon ! » La fillette se jeta dans les bras du Directeur du NCIS.

« Comment tu vas, ma puce ? »

« Bien, et tu sais quoi ? Je vais vivre avec papa tout le temps maintenant ! » Léon jeta un coup d'œil à Tim qui acquiesça d'un hochement discret de la tête.

« Bien, comme c'est le week-end, que dirais-tu qu'on aide papa à t'installer chez lui ? »

« Je pourrais jouer avec Jared et Dehlia ? »

« Bien sûr ma puce, Jackie et les enfants seront très heureux de te revoir. Tu leur as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. »

« Ils m'ont manqué aussi ! »

« Que dirais-tu de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que ton papa finisse de travailler ? Il n'en a plus pour longtemps. » Lucy regarda son père et celui-ci acquiesça. Quand les deux furent hors de portée, Gibbs se retourna vers son agent.

« Une fille McGee ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? »

« Ah ! C'est inscrit dans mon dossier Boss. Comme personne ne m'avait jamais questionné, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en parler et ensuite on a découvert… » Tim s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas s'il serait bon d'inclure Shannon et Kelly. Gibbs comprit et il l'encouragea à continuer. « Abby connaissait parce qu'on sortait ensemble durant un bon moment mais elles n'ont jamais pu se rencontrer ni même se parler au téléphone. Brittany était assez, comment dire, avare, en ce qui concerne les temps de visite et d'appels. » Les 3 autres membres de l'équipe firent la moue et Abby jura. Puis elle embrassa Tim sur la joue avant de lui dire qu'elle passerait le lendemain pour aider à quoique ce soit qu'ils aient besoin avant de courir vers son labo chéri. En chemin elle se jura d'acheter un Bert l'hippo à Lucy dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Ils se remirent tous au travail et à 18h tapantes ils sortirent du bureau. Tous firent la promesse de passer le lendemain pour l'aider avec quoique ce fut.

Quand Gibbs rentra chez lui, il se dirigea vers son bateau, dans la cave. Comment avait-il manqué le fait que McGee avait une fille ?

« C'est parce que tu ne regardes que les infos qui t'intéresse Gibbs. Tu le savais célibataire donc tu n'as pas cherché à en savoir plus sur sa vie privée et tu as sauté tout ce paragraphe quand tu as lu son dossier. »

« Bonjour Kate. » Le fantôme de Kate lui sourit.

« Comment ça va, Gibbs ? »

« A part que je me sens comme un imbécile ? Il devait déjà avoir sa fille quand je l'ai engagé. Combien de visite je lui ai fait sauter ? »

« Pas beaucoup, Gibbs. Il ne la voyait que 2-3 fois dans l'année. »

« Avril, Août et Décembre ? » Kate acquiesça. « L'anniversaire de Lucy, les vacances d'été et Noël. » Gibbs se sentit encore plus mal. Aurait-il su que son agent avait une fille, il aurait tout fait pour qu'il puisse la voir plus souvent.

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? » Kate renifla.

« Comme si tu étais abordable Gibbs ! » Gibbs alla répondre quand il se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Tony et Ziva pouvaient venir le voir car ils étaient comme lui, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler beaucoup. Kate et Tim avaient besoin de discuter de ce qui n'allait pas, d'analyser à voix haute l'histoire dans tous les sens et d'avoir une contrepartie pour les balancer. Il soupira et se rendit à l'étage. Kate disparut. Gibbs ouvrit une porte qu'il était sûr de ne plus jamais ouvrir.


End file.
